degrassixfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo Machlenen
Boo Machlenen is a sweet, shy 15 year old who transferred to Degrassi in her sophmore year. Can play the clarinet, bassoon and oboe. She is excellent on the piano however. Adam is teaching her guitar. She mostly uses the music to soothe her. aching heart. Her parents got divorced when she was 9 and she didn't even know papers had been served until they were in court fighting for custody. Her mom won, but now Boo lives with her sister Tabitha and her brother in law Dorian. In What Would You Do? (1) Boo makes her first official appearance, just walking in the hall. She is known for her quickwits, her new Nikan camera and ever appearing blush.Has an awkward, unspoken, blushworthy past with Alex Batiste. Character History Season 1 Boo first appears in What Would You Do? (1). She has no spoken lines, but her signature blush is present. In Cooler Than Me, Boo speaks for the first time saying " The...The...The.. Stop staring at me!" before running out of the classroom. In Bulletproof Boo is talking to the new principal, gulping back water. She tries to stay calm but breakdowns and admits to having a problem. Alex follows Boo around school until she screams at him. In Love The Way You Lie, Boo is seen in front of a sign reading it, almost. She is later seen talking to her locker neighbour about how she broke all her fingers at once in a car accident. She later is in the computer lab squinting at the screen. Ms Oh mentions that she needs glasses and Boo replies "No.... I'm dyslexic." Boo then walks out. Season 2 In Breath Of Life, Boo is seen blushing as usual. She then walks into an angry looking girl. She quickly apologizes before running off. In If You're Gonna Be Dumb, You Gotta Be Tough, She runs into Alex at the mall and he tries to talk to her, but she ignores him. She doesn't seem to realize she's hurting him. In Brand New Key, Alex serenades her outside her window where she finally agress to one date. In Don't, The date is actually good. She finally agrees to be his girlfriend and they make out. In Payphone. Boo and and Alex are walkingto class when her phone buzzes. Her mother reminded her she had to see her tutor. She brushed it off but Alex saw the text. After school and rehearsal Alex walks her to the library,only to find Ms. Oh waiting for her. Boo said she had to run to the bathroom and left. Ms. Oh and Alex have an awkward conversation before he says " I can teach her." Ms. Oh scoffs and he gives her a funny look, before she says "I doubt you know how to teach dyslexics." When he doesn't say anything Ms. Oh says "Boo is dyslexic." Boo had come back by then and heard her tell him. She yelled at Ms. Oh and then Alex turned to look at her. "Stop staring at me... " She runs out and Alex goes after her only to find her crying on a bench. " What is going on? How come you never told me you had dyslexia?" She told him she was embarrased and he told her it was nothing to be embarrased about. " I see letters, and sometimes it just looks like alphabet soup. I wake up everyday terrified that I might have to read something out loud." He told her he never knew that, but he loved her and it didn' matter. Relationships *Alex Batiste **First Relationship: ***Start Up: A year before What Would You Do?(1) ***Break Up: A Year Before What Would You Do?(1) ****Reason:Boo hit him with her dad's car **Second relationship: ***Start up: Don't Trivia *Boo's parents are divorced. *She's very into Bonnie Tyler, Heart, Sheryl Crow, Marianas Trench and Theory Of A Deadman *Is musically sound *Her favourite song is The Bitch Came Back by Theory Of A Deadman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrr2F3seAGU *She's one of the only characters to be nicknamed after an 80's cartoon character(Boo Boo from Yogi Bear) *Catch phrase is "Holiday Hooby Whatty?" *has broken all of her fingers at once in a car accident *Is a magnet for accidents *is pro choice *Has recently come out as dyslexic *Lives with her sister and brother in law. *has a signature blush. *Doesn't know why she hit Alex with her dad's car. *Went farther with Alex than anyone else Quotes * " The...The...The.. Stop staring at me!" (First Line) *"I broke all of fingers at once in a car accident when I was 12. " *"Holiday Hooby Whatty?" *"Ah Night Of The Living DEAF!" *"No.....I'm Dyslexic." *"Sorry!" *" I see letters, and sometimes it just looks like alphabet soup. I wake up everyday terrified that I might have to read something out loud." Boo Santana 1.jpg Boo Santana.jpg Boo Machlenen.jpg Boo eh.jpg Boo Boo.jpg Boolicous.jpg